Vendajes
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: Antes de partir a la Batalla contra Hades, Milo le venda las heridas a Kanon y comparte un par de secretos con él. G. Completo.


**Título:** Vendajes.

 **Resumen:** Antes de partir a la Batalla contra Hades, Milo le venda las heridas a Kanon y comparte un par de secretos con él.

 **Clasificación:** G

 **Advertencias:** Una babosidad que se me acaba de ocurrir, un poquito de fluff, todo en pro del CAS porque nunca he tenido vergüenza cuando se trata de los eventos xD Final sin sentido, están avisados. Ah, y sin editar, obviamente.

 **Tipo:** General

 **Pareja Principal** : Kanon/Milo

 **Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

 **Razón:** Subforo de Kanon y Milo. Milo pequeño

 **Dedicatoria:** Este se lo quiero dedicar a Ale-dono por sus Kanon/Milo y porque si alguien se merece el subforo, es ella!

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Perdón los dedazos. Perdón lo poco

 **Estado:** Completo

 **Nº de Palabras** : 1.739 según Google Drive.

 **Última actualización:** 14/04/2018

* * *

 ** **Vendajes.****

Milo se limpia las manos cubiertas de sangre con la capa. Tiene el rostro descompuesto, un mohín frustrado en las facciones y aún así, la vehemencia suficiente para obligarle a sentarse en las escalinatas frente a donde, hasta hace pocos momentos atrás, se erguía imponente la estatua de Atenea. Hay rastros de sangre en las baldosas del piso. Sangre de Saga, sangre de Camus, sangre de Shura. Un charco enorme de sangre de Atenea, que su propio hermano ha derramado por petición de la diosa.

— Quítate la camisa, Kanon.

La voz de Milo tiembla, presa de emociones contradictorias; acaba de ver morir frente a sus ojos, por segunda vez, a su mejor amigo.

— Milo…

— ¡Obedece!

Kanon agacha la mirada. Puede comprender muy bien el dolor que el muchacho está sintiendo en esos momentos. Algo similar le sucede al recordar a su gemelo, salvo que puede vislumbrar, con mucho esfuerzo, las razones que justifican sus últimas acciones y eso le brinda algo de consuelo. Milo aún no logra procesarlas del todo. Se quita la camisa siseando cuando el roce de la tela arrastra restos coagulados de sangre junto con capas de piel.

Milo se arrodilla frente a él. Con cuidado, limpia las heridas que él mismo infringió un par de horas atrás. Cuando las venda, aprieta más de la cuenta y Kanon no puede evitar quejarse cuando pasa a traer la del hombro con torpeza.

— ¡Deja de quejarte! — resopla — Dioses, pareces un niño…

Kanon sonríe despacio. Milo está nervioso, preocupado y no sabe manejar bien la frustración, y cada una de sus emociones se refleja en sus movimientos torpes.

— Milo, no tienes que hacer esto…

Milo lo interrumpe gruñendo.

— Si tengo — dice, levantando la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos — Tú lo hiciste por mi una vez, hace muchos años.

Kanon entorna la mirada, observando las facciones del muchacho y cuando se detiene en sus ojos verdosos, turbios y enrojecidos con el llanto de hace unos minutos, una cascada de recuerdos se arremolinan en su mente. La voz de Milo llamadole pone las imágenes en su cabeza en orden.

— Kanon…

* * *

Escucha los lloriqueos detrás de las ruinas de un pilar que se desplomó hace años, en las inmediaciones del coliseo. Se acerca por curiosidad, mirando a todos lados para comprobar que nadie lo estuviese observando. Nadie podía descubrirlo husmeando los alrededores o su maestro se enfurecería y le dejaría sin cenar una semana.

Lo que encuentra tras las ruinas es una maraña de pelo azul ensortijado y bajo ella, un niño que se abraza las piernas. Por los magullones que se alcanzan a ver en sus brazos, acaban de darle una paliza épica. El niño no parece haber notado su presencia y Kanon tiene que agacharse frente a él y tocarle la cabeza con la mano para que se desenrolle.

Puede ver, por varios segundos, una expresión de pánico en sus ojos. Seguro piensa que es Saga. Kanon chasquea la lengua e intenta imitar a la perfección el gesto indolente de su hermano, pero sabe que ha tardado mucho tiempo porque la expresión de terror en el niño muta rápidamente a una mirada curiosa. Tiene los ojos enormes, verdes, que le ocupan casi la mitad del rostro. Hay lagrimillas cayendo por sus mejillas, que se mezclan con tierra y rastros de sangre. Apenas puede respirar con la nariz congestionada por el llanto y el labio superior tiene un corte que el niño lame con descuido cuando trata de respirar; le falta uno de los dientes centrales y el otro se mueve cuando recoge la lengua. Juzga que no debe tener más de ocho o nueve años.

Kanon sacude la cabeza; debe ser uno de los aprendices de Saga. No sabe cuál es la manía de su gemelo de hacer entrenar con aprendices del doble de su edad a niños que apenas están mudando los dientes de leche.

— ¿Te han dado duro, eh?

La voz le raspa la garganta cuando intenta imitar el tono seco de Saga. El niño arruga el ceño y hace un puchero que le vuelve a abrir el corte del labio. Cuando habla, suena gangoso y ahogado. A Kanon le preocupa que le hayan roto la nariz.

— Les he dado una paliza a todos.

Kanon alza una ceja. Puede ser verdad, pero eso no quita que haya recibido una paliza a cambio. Seguro se ha aguantado las ganas de llorar hasta que se ha quedado solo.

— Déjame ver.

Le revisa la nariz — que por suerte no está rota — y le sujeta los brazos para estudiar los cortes. El niño grita cuando le alza el brazo izquierdo y le mueve la mano derecha. Tiene cortes poco profundos en todo el cuerpo pero nada grave.

— Tienes el hombro dislocado y un esguince en la muñeca…

— Aún así les he ganado.

El niño parece a segundos de hacer un berrinche. Cuánta tozudez junta en un chiquillo que apenas y le llega a las caderas.

— Vale, vale — murmura Kanon — Les has dado una paliza. Aún así tendrás que venir conmigo. Eso no puede quedar así.

El niño asiente y lo sigue a una casucha no lejos de allí. Kanon sabe que en alguno de los estantes hay, al menos, alcohol y un par de vendas, porque él mismo los ha tenido que utilizar antes. Pese a las quejas, carga al muchacho hasta que logra sentarlo sobre una mesa. Le limpia los cortes con alcohol y se las ingenia para fabricar venditas con un poco de gasa y cinta adhesiva. Le venda la muñeca hasta que logra restringir todos los movimientos. Mientras intenta hacer lo mismo con el hombro, el niño no le quita los ojos de encima. No deja de repetir que se volverá lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar su ayuda otra vez.

Cuando acaba, Kanon le revuelve el pelo y murmura un _'_ _ _Más te vale'__ que hace que el niño ruede los ojos.

— Desde ahora estarás bien tu solo — dice, y se apresta a abandonar la casucha. Cuando casi ha alcanzado la puerta, el niño lo llama.

— Saga — llama el niño y cuando Kanon se voltea, lo ve balanceando las piernas, sentado al borde de la mesa — Gracias.

Hay algo en sus ojos que Kanon no logra identificar pero agradece a los cielos que, al menos, se haya creído que era el Santo de Géminis.

* * *

— … Siempre supe que habías sido tú.

Kanon abre los ojos con sorpresa y trastabilla con las palabras cuando quiere hablar.

— Pero...Cómo… ¿Milo? ¿Lo has… ? ¿Todo el tiempo?

Milo suspira y asiente. Luego lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

— Todo el tiempo. Saga jamás habría hecho eso — Milo resopla y se sienta a su lado, rodando los ojos — Él me habría pasado un par de vendas y me habría dicho _'_ _ _Arreglatelas'__. Además… tienes la voz más chillona. Nadie se lo habría creído.

Se ríe y Kanon no da crédito de lo que oye. Si es verdad, Milo siempre había sabido de su existencia. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Milo le da un empujoncito con el hombro.

— Además, tu cosmos es muy diferente — Milo se refriega los ojos con un puño mientras habla — Cuando te encerraron en Sunión, creí que había sido mi culpa. Creí que Saga, de algún modo, había descubierto que yo lo sabía y por eso te había encerrado…

Se ríe suave, como si le avergonzaran los recuerdos que comparte con él.

— Te llevaba comida cada vez que bajaba la marea…

— ¡¿Eras tú el que me llevaba pan con aguacate?!

Milo enarca una ceja cuando le interrumpe.

— ¿Quién creías que era?

Kanon responde como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia.

— Saga. Siempre pensé que era Saga… — Milo chasquea la lengua.

— En ese tiempo, Saga te habría dejado morir de hambre.

Hace una pausa, se mira la punta de los pies mientras las mueve arriba y abajo. Kanon lo observa como si estuviese viendo, de nuevo, a aquel niño magullado balanceando los pies sobre la mesa.

— Después desapareciste. Tu cosmos desapareció. Por un tiempo pensé que habías muerto y te estabas pudriendo en el fondo de Cabo Sunión. Hasta Poseidón. Hasta Dragón Marino.

Milo lo mira de lado, alzando la ceja de nuevo, y esta vez es Kanon quien agacha la mirada, avergonzado. Así que siempre ha sabido de su existencia. Durante todo aquel tiempo en que vivir entre las sombras fue su karma y su perdición, Milo siempre ha tenido consciencia de él. No sabe cómo sentirse. Es extraño tener esa información después de tanto tiempo. Una pregunta se le viene a la mente.

— Entonces… ¿Siempre supiste que era yo quién estaba con Atenea?

Milo sonríe. Asiente con la cabeza. Habla despacio y bajito.

— Ya te he dicho que tu cosmos es diferente al de Saga. Es diferente al de cualquiera. Tenía que verte con mis propios ojos…

Kanon le pone un brazo vendado frente a los ojos. Una mancha rosada se extiende justo sobre el lugar donde Antares dejara su marca. Hace una mueca cuando habla.

— ¿Esto fue gratuito entonces?

Milo arruga las cejas.

— No. Eso te lo mere…

Kanon no lo deja terminar. Lo rodea con brazo y lo atrae cerca hasta que puede abrazarlo con propiedad.

— Gracias, Milo — susurra contra su pelo. Milo dice _'_ _ _No es nada'__ porque cree que le da las gracias por los vendajes. La verdad es que Kanon le está dando las gracias por muchas cosas más. Por haberlo notado tantos años atrás, cuando nadie sabía de su existencia. Por haber guardado su secreto, sin saber lo importante que era que nadie se enterase. Por haberle perdonado todos los errores cometidos. Por haberlo aceptado, pese a ellos, como uno de sus compañeros. Por haberle confiado a la Diosa que protegían. Sobre todo, por los panes que le llevó durante el tiempo que estuvo en Cabo Sunión, pero… — Sin embargo, creo que es buen momento para decirte que odio el aguacate. Por eso siempre creí que era Saga…

Milo se ríe y Kanon se sacude con su risa. Sonríe. Pese a lo que han vivido y lo que les queda por vivir, el chico en sus brazos le da un nuevo aire a su propia existencia.

 ** **~~FIN~~****


End file.
